


Tether

by darklittlestories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Light Bondage, Loki is Not Neurotypical, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Thor is the Best Brother and Partner I LOVE HIM, maybe they are of age to consent in your country but IDGAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: Loki’s body was tied down, held fast by Thor’s immutable gravity and the soft but constant reminder of the cloth wrapped like a healing bandage at his wrists.The fabric over his eyes was just enough to remind him to focus only on what was happening to his skin, the delicious flood of wonder overcoming him.His mind was suspended just this side of overwhelmed and he was flying.





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt, "Tie me down, Thor."
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow my chaotic ramblings there.](http://darklittlestories.tumblr.com)  
>    
> 

Thor looked a little concerned. Big brother face.

“Where did you even—?”

“It wouldn’t hu-hurt me or anything,” Loki said. He couldn’t even make eye contact now. He’d drawn his knees up and now he hid his face against them, making a protective cage with his arms. He could feel the stirrings of a panic attack like simmering water threatening a rolling boil.

“Hey. Hey, Lo. It’s okay. It’s all right.” Thor stroked the bow of Loki’s spine, a curved row of knobbed bone beneath a thin cotton tee. Slow, even strokes. Instinctively, he moved downward on each pass, as if he could tell Loki’s body to ease off. Like when he’d taught him to downshift in the car that weekend.

He kind of wished he could teach Loki to shift the gears of his mind so easily. But he rubbed his back gently and his brother’s breathing calmed. His muscles loosened, and though he still couldn’t look at Thor, he was visibly relaxed. Okay. Thor rested his back against the headboard and reached out, resting a palm on Loki’s shoulder.  
  
Thor’s hand was so warm. It seemed to soak deep into Loki, right through to his bones. Eventually, he leaned into Thor, his back pressed snugly into Thor’s chest. Huge arms came around him in and held on with a light touch. Loki pulled them in tighter, feeling childish but loving the feel of Thor’s broad body surrounding him. ‘ _Engulfing_ me’, he thought, ‘that’s the only word for it.'

Thor rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder and blew a lock of hair clear.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Mm... uh-huh. Just gimme a sec then we can talk more.”

“‘Kay,” Thor said, and pressed a barely-there kiss to Loki’s cheek.

Loki breathed and breathed. He was safe in Thor’s arms, and somewhere in the swirl of thoughts there was that floating, almost-lost, almost-free feeling of bliss he kept chasing. He needed it.

“Okay, “ Loki said. He took a deep breath, and laced the fingers of both hands through Thor’s. “I’m ready to talk about it more.”

* * *

“Okay,” Thor said, and the gust of air against Loki’s ear sent a sizzle all the way down him, making his cock twitch. “I didn’t mean to seem judgmental or, I don’t know, whatever. I just want you to be safe and like, don’t rush into things because I’m older and—”

“No.”

Loki cut him off more by squeezing at Thor’s forearms than his whispered denial. But Thor stopped and waited, letting Loki gather his thoughts before he talked.

Thor was so careful, like always, but he wasn’t careful like Loki was glass. He was careful like Loki was precious. The thought made tears prick at Loki’s eyes.  
  
“You okay, Lo?”   
  
Loki nodded. Talking was too much. He closed his eyes. It was all just too intense, and he couldn’t stand to have all of his senses _on_ just then.

Thor kissed his eyelids. Loki adored this. The flesh there was so thin and soft it clung to Thor’s lips as if it were kissing him back.

He hovered over Loki, his warmth heating him face to toes.   
  
“I can get another one, cover your eyes, too? Would you like that?”   
  
He arched up a little at that, and his arms were pulled taught above him, wrists wrapped firmly in soft, stretchy cotton. Yes. His body sang for the blindfold. He made himself say it aloud.   
  
Thor opened the drawer and found another old t-shirt, in black this time.

* * *

Loki’s body was tied down, held fast by Thor’s immutable gravity and the soft but constant reminder of the cloth wrapped like a healing bandage at his wrists.   
  
The fabric over his eyes was just enough to remind him to focus only on what was happening to his skin, the delicious flood of wonder overcoming him.

His mind was suspended just this side of overwhelmed and he was _flying._

In one way, everything was Thor—scent and taste and the hands bringing Loki sweet, building pleasure. The sound of Thor’s voice encouraging him, so low and deep it purred through Loki like physical touch.

But also, Loki was almost gone from his body, floating free. He could do it, he could fly because he had Thor to tether him, a pathway home. He wouldn’t fly too high.

Thor was talking less now, his kissing loose and messy, rutting against Loki and pulling him off and the pleasure building in both of them was just hot, quickening breaths shared between gasping open mouths.  
  
With no warning, Loki’s back came up off the bed, yanking on the wrist ties, and that thing he’d been chasing, that unnamable paradox of freedom in restraint snapped. He came in an epiphany. Soundless and still, his every muscle contracted and tears and semen spilled free.

Thor followed him, watching with awe and sensing he’d witnessed something near enough to sacred. Thrusting against the slick of Loki’s seed, he came with hard jerks and they lay together, pulses slowing.

Thor unbound his brother’s eyes first, and saw the inner layers of cloth were tear-soaked.  
  
“Still okay?” He blotted Loki’s face with the dry edges of the shirt.

Loki nodded, all drowsing smile and half-lidded eyes. He looked luminous.

Thor started for the binding at his wrists.

“Leave that ‘til ‘m asleep?”  
  
“Okay.” He pulled the covers over Loki, watching his face go slack and sweet. He looked like this beautiful saint Thor had seen in an art book once, bound to a tree in ecstasy.

He tucked the bedding in tighter, binding Loki safe and secure in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ravenbringslight and Lunariagold and I have discussed at length my obsessive fancast (and future drawing plan) of Loki as Saint Sebastian. I have a terrible crush on St. Seb since art school. I just find him ridiculously erotic.
> 
> I didn't intend to depict Loki with any particular non-NT brain here. I just used my own symptoms, honestly, and if you're curious I have bipolar (type 2 with anxious distress) but from my reading and direct work with ASD kids I think some of the feels might be familiar to those folks as well.


End file.
